


Ask Percy

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: Ask Percy! [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Percy anything! He'll answer because I told him to. :) </p>
<p>Percy: :p<br/>Me: Not nice<br/>Percy: Don't care<br/>Me: Meanie<br/>Percy: Just get on with it<br/>Me: Fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Percy

PenguinLover1098: Ask the demigods (mostly Percy) (Percy: hey!) anything!

Leave questions in the comments!


End file.
